


Left Behind

by quake_reign



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quake_reign/pseuds/quake_reign
Summary: You don’t mind that your boyfriend is a supervillain speedster from the future, you just wish he’d bring you with him on missions.





	Left Behind

You’d been alone at the Legion of Doom’s headquarters for almost five days now and you were just about bored to death. Eobard had told you he needed you to guard the place while he, Malcolm and Damien went off on a mission in some other era, but you doubted that was the real reason and didn’t appreciate being stuck by yourself. 

Aside from the boredom, you quite simply missed your boyfriend. You didn’t like being apart for so long. It startled you a bit when you realized just how lonely you were without him and how strong your feelings for him had become. 

It was late and you were tired so as much as you wanted to wait and see if the others would return tonight you finally decided to sleep. You snuggled cozily into the large bed you usually shared with Eobard but sleep did not come easily. 

The worry was starting to set in. What if something had gone wrong? You didn’t really care what happened to Malcolm or Damien but if anything had happened to your speedster…no. You couldn’t stand to think about that. You closed your eyes once more and tried to push away the dark thoughts, finally succumbing to a restless sleep. 

You awoke a few short hours later to the feeling of another person pressed closely against your back and a strong arm wrapped around your waist. It was still dark, the room illuminated only by a bit of moonlight peeking through the window. 

“Eo?” you asked in a drowsy voice.

“Hello, love,” he whispered against your skin, pressing a soft kiss to your shoulder.

You turned over to face him and nestled against his chest, relief flooding you that he was safe and by your side again.

“How was the mission?”

“Successful. It took longer than expected but we got everything we needed.” 

“Maybe it wouldn’t have taken so long if you’d brought me with you. I could have helped. Although, maybe you just needed a break from me.”

You’d meant that last part as a joke, you thought it was evident from the playful tone of your voice, but he certainly didn’t seem to think it was funny. In fact, he looked rather offended by the idea. 

“Do you truly think I’d ever want to be away from you?”

“I-”

He didn’t give you time to answer, pulling you close and kissing you deeply before another word could escape your lips. You relaxed into his arms instantly and gently stroked his blonde hair. It felt like a missing piece of yourself had been returned; you didn’t feel completely whole when he was away.

After a few moments he broke apart from the kiss with a satisfied sigh and rested his forehead against yours.

“I never want to be away from you. I only left you behind to keep you safe.”

You smiled softly, a little rush of affection for this man washing over you. Who would have imagined a villainous speedster who didn’t hesitate to kill could also be so sweet and protective?

“I am safe when I’m with you, Eobard. You always protect me. Who could possibly hurt me when you’re around? I don’t want to always be stuck here alone when I could be traveling through time with you and helping you achieve your plans. And…” 

You paused for a moment, feeling a bit sheepish. You didn’t want him to think that you were childish or clingy, but you also wanted him to know how much you cared for him. 

“I miss you when you’re gone,” you continued. “Let me come with you next time.” 

“I hate being apart from you as well,” he said, reassuring you that his feelings were the same as yours. “I just wanted to make sure you were safe but you’re right, the safest place for you is by my side.”

“You certainly make a more enjoyable time traveling companion than the dead man and the washout,” he added as an afterthought. He rolled his eyes at the mention of his partners, making you giggle. 

“So you promise not to leave me behind again?” 

Eobard took your hand in his and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing your fingers. Your heart fluttered at the tender gesture.

“I promise.”


End file.
